


Multitasking

by Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, Futanari, being tsubasa is suffering, i think it qualifies as that but i'm not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow/pseuds/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow
Summary: Erena receives a phone call from Tsubasa while in the middle of...other things. Anju insists she take it.





	

Erena wasn’t quite sure what had happened, but as far as she was concerned, any situation that resulted in Anju kissing her fiercely, straddling her waist, and grinding against her rapidly growing erection couldn’t be all that bad.

“Anju…” She breathed as they broke the kiss. Anju just giggled as she worked quickly to remove Erena’s belt and undo her pants. She slid down her body until she faced the covered bulge in her panties. Teasingly slow, she pulled back the cloth and marveled as Erena’s impressively-sized cock sprang forth.

“Wow, Erena-chan,” Anju said, grabbing the shaft and stroking lightly. “You’re already so hard.” Erena’s blood was roaring in her ears, her breathing was fast and shallow as she watched Anju slowly teased her. She gulped as Anju bent down in preparation to take her into her mouth.

She was so focused on the girl between her legs that the sound of her ringtone almost made her jump. Sweating nervously she looked at the glowing, vibrating phone in her pocket, then back at Anju.

“Who is it?” Anju asked, still pumping. Erena clumsily fished the phone out of her pocket and examined the caller ID screen.

“Oh god, Tsubasa…” Erena said, facepalming. “Of all the times you can call…”

“Answer it.”

Erena stared at Anju, and noticed that her hand had stopped moving. There was a look in her eyes, something mischievous, that made Erena nervous. For a moment there was silence between them, Erena’s ringtone the only thing that could be heard. Finally Erena spoke. “What?”

“I said, answer it,” Anju responded, her tone firm and demanding. “Or else you’re not getting off.”

Erena continued to stare nervously for a moment, before gulping and carefully hitting the Accept Call button. “Hello, Tsubasa?”

“Good girl,” Anju said, before swirling her tongue around the head and sucking on it. Erena inhaled sharply. She hoped silently that Tsubasa wouldn’t notice.

_Erena-chan! Hey!_ Tsubasa’s chipper voice almost didn’t register in Erena’s mind when Anju took almost half her dick into her mouth, dragging her tongue along the shaft.

“What’s going on? W-why did you call me?” Erena was very careful not to moan as Anju’s head continued to bob up and down on her cock, making slick, wet noises that she hoped to whatever god was listening that Tsubasa wasn’t hearing.

_I needed to ask you about the choreography we’ve been working on_ , Tsubasa answered. _How’s it coming along?_

“Uh…” Erena couldn’t answer properly as she watched Anju undo the buttons on her shirt, all the while continuing to deepthroat her. “We’re…uh…we’re working on it right now.” Anju released Erena’s dick from her mouth with a slick pop before shrugging off her shirt and quickly undoing her bra. _Oh no. Oh no no no no no oh GODS no!_ Erena screamed internally as Anju wrapped her nicely sized breasts around her cock. _GAAAAAAH! Anju! You know that’s my weakness!_

_Hey, Erena-chan, are you okay?_ Came Tsubasa’s concerned voice from the other end. _You’re breathing kind of heavy._

Erena nearly panicked. “I’m…I’m fine! I’m just…tired. From working on the choreography.” It took every bit of strength she had to keep her voice steady as Anju gently massaged her cock between her breasts. She let out a small moan when Anju leaned down and licked away a glob of precum from the head.

_Are you really okay?_ Tsubasa asked again.

“I told you I’m fine!” Erena tried not to moan as Anju began to suck on the head again, still rubbing her soft breasts against the shaft. Erena could feel herself slipping, the pressure in her abdomen was building to an unbearable level and she knew the dam was this close to bursting. She needed to end this, now. “Tsubasa, I have to go,” She said.

_Wait, Erena-chan, what’s-_ Erena managed to hang up at just the right moment before her orgasm tore through her. She screamed loudly, relieved that now she could make as much noise as she wanted as she plastered Anju’s face and breasts with cum, which was gleefully lapped up. She bucked her hips a few times, letting out a few more spurts, before going still, her heaving chest the only thing moving. Anju swiped away the last bit of cum on her face with her fingers and sucked on them with a delighted ‘Mm!’. She crawled up Erena’s body and straddled her waist, gazing down at her red, sweaty face.

“Erena-chan?” She cooed, poking Erena’s damp cheek lightly. Faster than the blink of an eye, Anju was on her back with Erena hovering over her, a look of pure hunger gleaming in her jade eyes.

“You naughty little bitch,” Erena growled. “I’m going to have to punish you.”

“Oh my,” Anju replied with a giggle. “I can’t wait.”

* * *

Tsubasa stared at the phone in her hand for a long moment before setting it down and burying her face in her hands. “I can’t believe those two…” She groaned.

“Tsubasa? Hey, what’s wrong?” Honoka asked, leaning over the café table to pat Tsubasa on the shoulder.

Tsubasa lifted her head and sighed. “Erena-chan and Anju-chan are dumb teenagers, that’s what’s wrong,” She leaned back in her chair and sighed again. “At this rate we’re not gonna have these dance steps ready by next Saturday…”

“Well,” Honoka offered, “aren’t we dumb teenagers too?”

Tsubasa thought for a moment. “Yeah, I guess,” She replied. The images that the phone conversation had stirred up in her head refused to leave though. “But they’re dumber. Definitely dumber.”


End file.
